


One Shot Sterek - Fuck it

by Ezekiel0205



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Derek, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekiel0205/pseuds/Ezekiel0205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is panicking. What if the pack discover his secret? What if they reject him for what he is? Maybe Derek will prove him it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot Sterek - Fuck it

Stiles could feel his chest getting tighter. He tried to gasp for some air but his lungs were pressed against his chest bone, keeping the oxygen from coming in. He knew it was all in his head but could not help it. The feeling were overwhelming, sinking in his skin, in his blood and every cell of his body.

' _The are going to hate me'_ he thought _'Lydia, Scott, Malia, the pack... Him... They are going to know what I am and hate me.'_

He jumped when he felt the dizzy sensation around his eyes. They were all black, now, showing the void of his soul, he knew it. He tried to calm down but the panic attack only became worse. The light in his room flickered, but Stiles couldn't see it because of the tears blurring his vision.

Then, arms warped around him. Strong arms, different of his father's, keeping him close on an hard chest, full of muscles. He didn't heard the man calling his name, or swear to hell and heaven. He didn't saw him getting close to his face. He didn't heard him say ' _I need you, my... My Mate.'_ All he felt was the oblivion, the darkness, then, there was something on his lips. Something sweet, light, full of hope and devotion.

All the panic left his body. Somebody kissed him. Somebody kissed him even if they knew what he was. He wasn't hated, he was... He was loved. Stiles opened wide his eyes in shock and wiped the tears from his cheek. He looked around and saw _him_. Derek. _"Did De_ re _k kissed me?_ "

The formal alpha chuckled, the top of his ear turning red. Of course, Stiles said that out loud.

" _Why... What... Derek!"_ Stiles managed to say.

 _"What?"_  the man said, his eyebrows raising.

" _You kissed me?! You did! Why did you kissed me? To stop the panic attack? Did Lydia told you to do that?_ _Oh my god, Derek, you saw me!_ _You saw what I was. What I kept from you. Hell, Derek, you saw hell, you saw I was a demon... You saw... I was a monster... Why? why...?"_

Derek moved towards the panicked young men. Raising his hand next to Stiles' jaw, he seemed to hesitate a moment. The demon tilted his head so his cheek was touching the werewolf's hand. Said werewolf smiled.

 _"I wanted to kiss you, Stiles, from a long time now...,_ he said after three long seconds, _You're not a monster."_

_"Wahou, Derek! More than two words and a growl! I'm-"_

His pack mate didn't let him finish and kissed him again. Letting his tongue touch his mate's lips. Stiles let out a moan and pushed lightly the werewolf shoulder.

" _You're not supposed to like me."_ The teens said.

" _Well I do"_ Derek respond his green haze deep into his lover's eyes.

They both took a step back looking at each other, staring at every part of the other's body.

" _We should... Humph... Talk about it."_ The demon said, his hand scratching his neck.

Derek smirked and bit his lower lips, his eyes falling at his mate's mouth. Everybody else would have just hear a strong breath but the werewolf, him, heard clearly the **' _Fuck it'_**   his lover let out before jumping into his embrace.


End file.
